The girl with teal hair
by Run Around With A KF Lover XD
Summary: Kyro was just your average girl... except for her teal and purple hair, goth appearance, pale skin and the fact that she was always being bullied. One day she accidentally runs into the YJ universe literally, then everything gets weirder from there. But then again when is jumping universes and falling for a hyperactive red headed speedster ever normal?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey guys I'm new to this whole thing and this is my first story so please be nice. Constructive criticism and ideas are welcome, but please no insults or anything.

Well I hope you enjoy my story :)

* * *

**Chapter one: Run away!**

It was a nice cool day signalling the start of autumn I loved days like this, it wasn't too cold or too warm. All was peaceful until I heard an all too familiar voice.

"Hey freak!"

Andrew Johnson...

I just ignored him and kept walking, I could here him catching up to me so I started walking faster. After a bit I couldn't hear Andrew behind me so I stopped about to turn around to see if he was gone. But then I felt a hand come down on my shoulder hard and roughly turn me around to come face to face with the person who made my life a living hell.

"What do you want Andrew?" I asked not really in the mood for his bullshit.

"Hey, why the attitude I just wanted to see how my favourite FREAK was doing."

He said pushing me into the chain link fence next to where we were standing. My face colliding with the cold metal chain link fence first. Before I could even do anything he grabbed me by my short hair and rammed my face even further into the fence. It hurt like hell I already knew I was going to have a bruise on the side of my face now. I squirmed trying to get away but Andrew just twisted my arm behind my back making me groan and grit my teeth in pain.

"Get off me you dickhole!" I said threw gritted teeth

He twisted my arm harder "Tsk tsk tsk, that's no way to speak to people little freak." he laughed out

That kid made me sick, just knowing that the bastard got some sick enjoyment out of torturing me for fun made me want to puke it was disgusting. That thought gave me the motivation to fight harder against his hold on me. I was surprised when I finally managed to get out of his grip knocking him to the ground. With no hesitation I put on my kid flash goggles, that I had gotten for my birthday from my best friend and took off running down the street as fast as I could. I skid around the corner running straight to my house. There was no way Andrew would be able to catch up to me, I was one of the fastest kids in my grade when it came to running and that was one thing I could say I was good at and thankful for. As I kept running down the street I picked up speed, which was weird cause I was already running at my top speed. Then I started to feel dizzy, light headed and nauseous all at the same time as it felt like my body lurched into fast forward as everything blurred around me going even faster. Then I just felt like my entire body was on fire!

At Mt. Justice

The team, Flash and Batman all stood in front of a computer screen in the main room watching as a little dot quickly moved across a map of the U.S.

"What is it?" Robin asked finally breaking the silence

Batman's eyes narrowed as he replied "That's what we're trying to figure out."

Batman went back to watching the screen until Conner spoke.

"Did you hear that?" He said as if her were straining to hear something outside

"What is it supey?" KF asked curiosity in his voice

Conner squinted "It sounded like a boom."

"A sonic boom?" asked a now confused speedster

"Well whatever it is, it's close and just broke the sound barrier." Flash chimed in

"Flash, you and Kid Flash go track it and stop it." Batman demanded

KF smiled barely able to contain his excitement "Sweet!"

"Can do bats, be back in a flash." Flash said with a playful wink before both speedster were gone.

Back to normal point of view

I kept picking up speed and quite frankly it was scaring the shit out of me! I kept running when I saw a red blur run up beside me, I looked over it was the Flash!

…..Wait now I was thoroughly confused, I'm not supposed to be able to run this fast and the Flash is only supposed to be a fictional character. WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON! I was brought out of my musing when I hear him say something, I look over at him.

"What?!" I yell barely able to hear myself

Flash cupped his hands around his mouth as he yelled "Slow down and stop!"

"I don't know how!"

What the hell?! Slow down, I didn't even know if I could let alone stop. That's when a yellow and red blur came up on the opposite side of me the Flash was on, it was Kid Flash. I would have been totally fan girling right now if it were a different situation, but right now that was not happening. Out of nowhere I tripped over something sending me sideways right into Kid Flash. We went tumbling down the street into a building. My back collided with a hard thud, the whiplash causing me to hit my head on the brick wall just as hard making me dazed. Before I could even try to think correctly Kid Flash slammed into me full force making me slam against the concrete sidewalk this time, with his unconscious body laying on top of me pinning me to the ground. I groaned in pain as I tried to push KF off of me, God was that boy heavy. Suddenly I felt the immense weight being lifted off of my body. I look up to see Flash with his arm around Kid Flash's waist while Kid's arm was over his shoulder. I rub the back of my head as I feel a migraine coming on and the overly bright sun was NOT helping. Ugh! Could somebody turn the sun down. I groaned as I tried to stand up only to feel light headed and disoriented once I finally got to my feet. I'm only standing for a second when my eyes roll to the back of my head as I'm consumed by darkness.

I woke up to bright white lights burning my vision, I quickly snapped my eyes shut and cover them with my hand and slowly open them adjusting to the light as I sat up.

"Ugh, where am I...?"

I whisper as I look around and notice I'm in what looks to be a hospital room. Then I finally notice the subtle beep of a heart monitor and that there was an IV sticking out of my left arm.

"What?... How did I get in the hospital, the last thing I remember was..." I murmur to myself when all the memories of what just happened a few hours ago came rushing back into my brain hitting me like a ton of bricks.

I freeze when voices could be heard outside the room. Quickly I lay back down and act as if I hadn't woken up yet. I only tense for a second when someone opens the door, I could hear to sets of footsteps. One was faster than the other, but the other footsteps were barely audible. When I could feel whoever it was hovering over me I tried my best to stay calm breathing deeply and level keeping up the facade that I was still fast asleep.

"See Bats, she's still sleeping, we should let her get some more rest before you start your bat interrogation."

'Ok, that one's easy Flash.' I thought

"I suppose you're right, she'll be fully healed and thinking clearly."

'Batman.'

"I just hope she's ok, she did hit her head pretty hard twice."

'Thank you Flash, I'm ok.' I thought appreciatively

* * *

I hope you had fun reading but that's all I could think of right now I'll try and update soon if I get some good review and please no insults just constructive criticism and ideas please! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Heeeeey readers! Sorry if it took me a while to update, i wanted this chapter to be longer than the last time so it took me longer to write. So in this chapter a whole bunch of nonsense and Kyro meets the team and gets glared at by an angry Batman! O.o But anyways totally forgot to put the disclaimer so here it is.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice nor do i own any other DC stuff! I only own my character and the plot.**** Also my story does get weird later... well the good weird and there is violence cursing and adult content in later chapies guys so it's rated M for a** **reason.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Not the sandwich!  
**

So I keep laying in my bed waiting patiently for the two men to leave and MY GOD did it feel like forever! But they finally made their way out of my room, I slowly sat up letting out a sigh of relief. I quickly pinched my arm hoping this was all some crazy ass dream and I would wake up.

"Ok ow, ok this is bad I'm not dreaming..."

I look around the room once again and decide I might as well get the questioning over with. Besides I couldn't hide from Batman forever. I take the little stickers for the heart monitor off of my chest, as for the IV that was a little more complicated mostly because I had to actually pull the tube out of my arm without getting blood everywhere. Thankfully it worked out ok, so now I was in the hall walking aimlessly. The chains on my pants and my belt were jingling as I walked, the silver metal clanking together as my feet quietly padded along in my black and cheetah creepers.

"Since this apparently isn't a figment of my imagination might as well look around." I say shrugging my shoulder as I turn down a corridor.

I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, but apparently I had found where the rooms were. I stopped when I heard voices close to the opening of the corridor leading into a main room. I hid in the darker shadows making sure I didn't make any noise while I listened in on their conversation.

"Where do you think she came from?" the first voice said curiously.

"I don't know, I've never seen here before." the second voice replied

"Hey, that was pretty cool how she left a streak of teal colored fire when she ran!"

'Of course Kid Flash ever the distracted one.' I thought shaking my head

"Seriously KF?"

'Robin!' I exclaimed in my head... oh shit I hope Miss M didn't hear that.

"What?! It was!"

"Focus kid idiot, there's some random girl in the cave that could be evil and for all we know she could be a spy or an assassin!"

'Now that we all know which voice belongs to Artemis.' I couldn't help rolling my eyes at my own thought.

"Artemis does have a point Wally"

'That's got to be Megan, but wait... where's Superboy and Kaldur?'

'Grunt...'

'Whelp that answers the superboy question.'

"Hey, we should talk to her before bats gets the chance to scare her."

"That's actually a good idea KF!"

Next was a very polite voice that could only be Kaldur's "I do not think that would be wise." he said shooting down the other boys idea.

"Aww come on Kaldur live a little, it'll be fun!" came KF's excited voice.

'Sigh' "Fine, but I still do not like this." Kaldur said tiredly

"It's decided then come on guys." Robin instructed as they took off somewhere.

That was my cue to get the hell out of there. I peek around the corner to make sure they weren't in the room, I ran through the room at normal speed. Right before I got to the other side the most amazing smell drifts into my nose sniffing the air my stomach growled angrily.

"Mmm cookies." I said practically drooling.

I look at the kitchen longingly then back down at my rumbling stomach, it felt like I hadn't eaten in months. I hope they won't mind if I have a little snack I think to myself as I back track over to the kitchen.

"Where are the oven mitts?" I murmured to myself.

Back with the team

"She's supposed to be in here..." Wally said stating the obvious

Artemis rolled her eyes at him "Yes, bay watch we all know that." came her snarky reply

"Wait," Robin said surveying the room "...She was here, but it looks like she just didn't want to stay here, Miss M see if you can sense where she is." Robin ordered

"Ok." came her cheery reply

Megan's eyes began to glow bright red as she used her power to locate the girl. Soon her eyes went back to normal, Megan then turned back to the team with a big smile on her beautiful olive green face.

"She likes my cookies!" the martian girl squealed in delight.

Kid Flash dramatically dropped to the floor "Not the cookies!" he screamed to the heavens.

Artemis and Superboy both rose a questioning brow "Seriously?" Artemis asked not really shocked at the red head's stupidity.

Kaldur just sighed and shook his head at his friend's dramatics.

"Megan where is the girl?" Robin asked getting the team back on subject.

Megan blinked "Oh hello Megan," she said lightly slapping herself on the forehead "In the kitchen!" Megan finished her statement with a smile.

The teen heroes took off heading straight for the kitchen.

Back to Kyro :)

"Man, those were good I wish I had more." I stated solemnly

I frowned as I put the dirty baking sheet in the sink. I was still sooo hungry it was ridiculous I just ate an entire batch of cookies BY MYSELF! Awe man I still felt like there was a black hole in my stomach and that it was caving in on itself, not a nice feeling.

"They won't mind if I make a sandwich or two, but no that would be rude... I already ate all their cookies, but I'm sooo hungry!" I argued with myself like a crazy person.

Then it was decided when my stomach growled again. I open the fridge and pulled out stuff to make a few sandwiches. Now where's the bread I thought to myself looking around the kitchen, it only took me a second. Now I was half way done making about three sandwiches when my hands started to feel like they were burning up then caught on fire. I 'eeped' as I panicked trying to figure out how to put my hands out without destroying anything. The best thing I could think of was to use my foot to turn on the sink to put my hands out, sounds easy right? If you said yes you my friend are very mistaken, I may be flexible but not in these pants. So instead of gently turning the lever on so the water would come on I clumsily kicked it causing the whole thing to beak off! Water was now spraying everywhere! When did I even get that strong?!

'THE SINK!' I screeched in my head

Even though my hands were on fire I still tried to fix the sink. Which in turn was a very bad idea because my hands only melted a hole through the metal sink making the fountain of water even bigger. That's when I remembered my sandwiches. I could feel my hair catch on fire as I panicked even more.

"Not the sandwich, not the sandwich, NOT THE SANDWICH!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I lunged for my food protecting it from the water, flying over the counter into the main room. "That would have been so awkward if someone saw that." I said thoughtfully after landing on my butt.

I was about to take a bite of my life saving sandwiches when someone cleared their throat. I look up to see the entire team plus Batman and Flash... oops. The team and Flash looked confused and Batman just looked pissed off.

"Awkward..." I mumble as I stand up.

I ran a bat out of hell, I was NOT trying to get jumped by a bunch of superheroes! I ran as fast as I could but immediately got blocked by the Flash. Damn it! I panicked and ran the other way only to be stopped by a very angry looking Batman. I tried finding another way to get out but everywhere was blocked, it felt like I was going to die, cause of death: Beaten to death by angry superheroes. I flinched closing my eyes waiting for one of the heroes to tackle me but when the pain never came I cracked my eyes open to see a wall of purple and teal fire. Thats when the adrenaline wore off and my whole body felt like it was on fire. I look down at myself to see that I was in fact on fire, I could feel the flame burning me deep inside my core. Before I knew what happened I had collapsed onto the floor screaming in pain just wanting it to all go away. I was in too much pain to pay attention to the heroes anymore. A second later I felt my body being dowsed with water, god that felt so good. I look up to see Aqua Lad standing over me with his weapons at the ready just in case. There was that damned feeling again, the dizzy light headed one, the one from earlier when I pasted out before. My vision blurred and I could barely keep my eyes open before once again the darkness consumed me.

"Ugh..." I groaned as I rubbed my head feeling a migraine coming on, my eyebrow crinkled in confusion when I felt cold water trickle down my face "Water?" I asked no one in particular.

I opened my eyes only to immediately shut them. Grrr, what is it with these people and bright lights! My goodness the sun isn't even that bright. I think angrily to myself. I feel my body heat up at my anger and annoyance, that's when I could feel the space around me getting hotter and the air getting more humid. I open my eyes again to see I was in a half empty tub and a steam filled room. Oh yeah, Batman was also in the corner being his creepy shadowy self. I cracked a small smile at that thought making Batman narrow his eyes at me.

"Who are you?" the dark knight demanded more than asked.

I stared at him for a minute blinking dumbly, then shook my head finally answering "Kyro."

the man's eyes narrowed even further "Your real name."

My brow rose at his demand "Kyro."

Batman was now glaring at me as his eyes narrowed even further if that were even possible "I'm only going to ask you one more time, what. Is. Your. Name." he growled

I looked at him flabbergasted, some detective he is "Wha-, seriously? My name is Kyro K-Y-R-O why is that so hard to comprehend?!"

Batman just glared harder at me "Where did you come from and why are you here?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at the man and answered anyway "The fuck if I know, I just ended up here... as for the why..." I trailed off shrugging my shoulders.

He leaned forward with a calculating stare trying to read me "Very well." were his last words before disappearing out the bathroom door.

I just sat there in the tub just thinking... How did I get here? One minute I'm running from one of the biggest assholes on the planet then I literally ran here into the DC Young Justice universe in a burst of fiery pain and blurred color. It... was weird and so confusing, stuff like this doesn't just happen... well I guess in my case it does, but still. Finally finding my way out of my troubling thoughts I climbed out of the tub surprisingly still soaking wet, but I couldn't find it in me to actually care right now. I was too tired and way too hungry to think about anything anymore. I walked into the now broken kitchen and carelessly ate the food I made earlier staring at the heroes as they all watched me waiting for what I might do next, that is until Batman spoke again.

"Since you are obviously not from... here you will be staying at the cave til further notice."

I barely glance at him "So what? Am I just gonna sleep in the bath tub or something?" I continued to eat as I waited someone to answer me.

Before anyone could say anything though Kid Flash was standing in front of me with a flirtatious grin "You can stay with me beautiful, I don't mind."

I desperately fought the urge to giggle like a maniac, one: because KF was like my favourite character and two: it didn't help that he was cute in real life. So I just settled on just smirking at the cute ginger boy.

"That sucks for you red,"

He gave me a curious look and asked "Why?"

Leaning in real close I whispered in his ear "Because I bite." I get a sense of satisfaction when I felt him shiver at my warm breathe on his neck.

I lean back with a smug smirk on my face as I watched the boy in front of me gulp nervously. I walked past the stunned boy and stood in front of Batman looking directly into his white covered eyes waiting for an answer obviously he got my drift because the next thing I know I'm being shown to my room by the young red headed speedster. We walked there in silence but it wasn't really awkward, it was more of a comfortable one ya know? Until I decided it was time to talk.

"Do you know why the bat glares so much? It's kinda like he thinks he can stop crime by glaring at people or something." I ask randomly

Kid immediately answered "I know right! It's so CREEPY!"

"I KNOW! When he was talking to me earlier that's all he did, how does someone glare that hard through a mask!" I exclaimed

"I don't know how Rob doesn't get fazed by it." he said thoughtfully.

I tilt my head to the side in false confusion, cause I mean of course I know who he's talking about but I couldn't let him know that. "Rob?"

"Oh um, he's Batman's partner." Kid explained

I nodded my head in understanding my mouth making an small "o" then I looked at the boy next to me "Uh... would you mind telling me your name unless you wanna be called red?" I ask

His emerald green eyes gaze at me as he smiles at me the happiness gleaming in his eyes and smile "Kid Flash but if you want you can call me Wally."

I give him a small smile "Well, my name's Kyronin I'd rather be called Kyro."

Wally's smile only grew "Cool Kyro it is then, oh and we're at your room."

We stopped in front of a steel door with a key pad on the side of it, that looked like it needed to read a person's hand print for it to open. I look to Wally with a look of confusion adorning my face I had no clue how to work that thing.

"Ummm, how do you open the door?" I ask seriously confused

Wally face palmed "Oh yeah! I almost forgot I have to teach you how to set up the key pad."

"So what do I do?" I asked

"Ok, so you put your hand right here." he said taking my hand and gently placing it on the key pad.

I felt sparks erupt from where Wally touched me and move throughout the rest of my body "Like this?" I asked looking up at Wally not realizing how close we were until his bright green eyes met my dark hazel ones. "Yeah..." his voice trailed off into nothing.

We sat like that for a while just staring into each others eyes so fiercely I could almost feel the electrical jolt up my spine giving chills making me shutter. I could've stared into his eyes forever it weren't for the beep coming from the door making us break eye contact to look at the key pad that said "Access Granted" in small green letters. We stepped away from each other, both of us feeling a bit awkward. I could feel my cheeks get hot with my growing blush as I looked at Wally again

"Um, so... I'm gonna go to bed, so see you around I guess." I say rubbing my arm shyly

Wally rubbed the back of his neck nervously "Y-yeah, see ya." he said with one last smile before we parted ways with him going back with the team and me going into my new bedroom.

Once the door to my room shut I let my back lean against the cold steel. I let myself slide down until I was in a sitting position against the door as I stare at my pale hands.

'Wow...' was the only coherent thing I could think as I thought back to when the young speedster touched me. It was much more than a small spark, it was full on electrifying. I never wanted it to end, I wanted to be next to him right now in fact... but I knew that was a bad idea, plus I really was sleepy. That's when I knew tonight I was going to have happy dreams. A small smile made it onto my lips maybe this won't be so bad.

Back with the team

Wally sat on the couch in the main room with everyone else except for Kyro obviously. He couldn't help the goofy smile that made it onto his face as he thought about the fiery girl and how when they touched it felt as if the warmth from her hand set his body on fire, spreading like wildfire. Making him feel as if his heart exploded in a burst in white heat, talk about a real heart burn. Only for it to settle into a warm fuzzy feeling that made him feel so euphoric he still had yet to get over it.

"-ally, Wally, WALLY!" someone said rudely bring said boy back to reality.

"Huh...?" he asked still a little dazed

"Hey are you okay KF? You've been staring into the distance with a weird look on your face." Robin said concern obvious in his best friend's voice.

"Yeah kid mouth this is the longest you've gone without running your mouth." Artemis said in her usual sassy way.

Wally blinked then smiled brightly "What? I'm fine I don't talk all the time ya know."

And with that everyone went back to what was being discussed. Wally couldn't help but let a tiny smirk onto his lips as he thought how there was nothing wrong how could there be, wrong...? HA! How things were far from it actually.

* * *

Well, that's all for now folks :) but read and review and I'll remember to get back to writing! Bye for now! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Well hey guys sorry it took so long to update, but I got really busy with classes and all that plus I was having major writer's block... it for real sucks but thank goodness I had some help! :D

So I MUST say thanks to Snowdevil The Awesome for letting me borrow some awesomeness lol XD

So without further ado here's the next chapy Oh and it might be shorter sorry.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice nor do i own any other DC stuff! I only own my character and the plot. Also my story does get weird later... well the good weird and there is violence cursing and adult content in later chapies guys so it's rated M for a** **reason.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Holy SHIT!**

I woke up to the the bright sun light puring in through the window in my new room. Knowing I wouldn't get back to sleep I rolled out of bed landing on all fours like a cat. I stood up with a quick yawn I made my way to the bathroom that was connected to my room. I stood in front of the sink just staring at myself in the wide mirror. My dark hazel eyes staring back at me as I examine myself, my pale olive skin made me feel like a highlighter in the dark. I was supposed to be darker than I was but I almost never made it out in the sun unless I was covered... oh well can't really change that right now. Next were the freckles sprinkled across my high cheek bones and the bridge of my nose, I actually liked my freckles they made me smile. I have a small button nose with a septum piercing sticking out the bottom, I love my piercings even my frowny (it's like a smiley but on the bottom instead of the top, I want one sooo badly in real life!) hidden behind my fuller pink lips. I had softer more feminine features like my mom, Well as for my hair I guess it made sense for me to have powers that involved fire. My hair was naturally wavy but to most people it just looked straight my natural hair color was a darker brown but, I usually had it dyed some random color. I styled my hair pretty weird too... like the front was long and I had long side swept bangs that covered one eye, to where as the back was short and the middle was layer and spiked up. Also the roots of my hair was purple and the rest was teal with dark blue streaks making it look like a fan of fire. Plus I juts had a fiery personality also. As or the super speed that made sense also because I am pretty fast. I continued to stare at myself my body was lithe but tone, a little hippier than some girls but still tone. I'm also pretty tall for someone my age, my height is 5' 8" pretty tall in my opinion especially since I just started growing, late bloomer and all that jazz... plus the shoes I tended to wear didn't really help cause most of them had platforms on them.

"I really need to stop doing this first thing in the morning." I mumbled dejectedly to my reflection

I then took a quick shower only taking about ten minutes, which was pretty fast for me I guess it was part o the whole super speed thing cause usually I took like a hour just to shower. I shrugged the thought off and put my only pair of clothes back on and quite frankly I felt really gross I needed new clothes. I frowned as I thought about it. Walking into the kitchen I noticed the cave was completely empty, that's when it hit me everyone was at school! Oh well, nothing I could do about missing school now unless Batman says something. I settled for some cereal it was soo good especially now that I'm always starving. I already knew that was going to get on my nerves. Just as I finished the box of cereal a computerized voice rang out through the cave announced someone's arrival.

'Flash 04'

'Fire 35'

I look up to see Flash walk in followed by Fire of course, but the thing that through me off was that I thought Fire was only in the JLU universe not Young Justice... oh well whatever. I shrugged it off as they both walked up to me. I stare at them wondering who they're here for.

"Uh... hi?" I asked nervously

"Hey kid." Flash was the first to reply, with a very up beat attitude I might add. Which I did NOT care for in the mornings.

The woman in green smiled "Hello." she had a Brazilian accent that was actually pretty cool.

I stare at them for a second then ask "So, why are you here?"

"We're here to see if you've got a handle on you powers!" Flash said excitedly

I look over to Fire with a bored expression "Is he always this excited?"

"Surprisingly yes." she replied stifling a laugh.

The next thing I know I'm standing in a spacious field with Flash and Fire on the other side of the field talking. I sat there waiting for some type of instruction. While they were talking I occupied myself by picking at the grass. The two heroes finally stopped talking, I look up to see why when I did Flash had his hands cupped around his mouth as he yelled to me.

"Kyro how fast can you go!"

"What do you mean how fast can I go?! I don't know!" Yelled at Flash who was standing next to Fire on the other side of a large field.

"Just run as fast as you can to me!" Flash yelled to me

I roll my eyes "Ok, whatever you say." I mumble more to myself than anything

I pull on my goggles that were so conveniently hanging around my neck and get into a running position and run as fast as I can but, it wasn't as fast as I could run. I was going faster WAY faster than that. When I started to run it felt like I had lurched into fast forward like when I first got here. Everything around me blurred but I managed to see Flash waiting for me. He moved out of the way as I skid to a stop next to him. He had his arms on his hips with a cheesy smile, it was actually kind of nice to have someone smile at me. The only one who smiled at me back in my own dimension was my best friend Damaris, I really miss her. I frown thinking about how I'll probably never see the oddly bubbly and hyper goth girl again. Which only succeeded in making me frown deeper.

Would I ever get back...?

"Hey Kyro, you ok?" Flash asked with a concerned frown

I shake the thoughts out of my head and look at him with a small smile "Yeah I'm fine just thinking."

"Ok good, I was gonna say that was a pretty good trial run... I think you might even be faster than Wally!" I could see Flash vibrate in excitement.

I chuckle "That's cool."

… "But, it is kinda weird cause when you first came you left streaks of fire." the red clad hero said in confusion.

I thought for a second "Maybe I have to be going a certain speed." I said out loud without realizing it.

"That's actually a good theory." Flash said considering the possibilities.

"Oh crap muffins I said that out loud didn't I?" I asked pouting slightly.

"Yup, now lets see if you're right." he said with a smile.

"What do you-"

I didn't get to finish because Flash disappeared without a warning. I sigh and take off after the speedster, it didn't take me long before I could feel the fire burning deep within me as I ran faster trying to catch up to the Flash. A streak of fire was left behind as I caught up to Flash... well not catch up just close enough for me to see him.

"Flash! Flash wait up!" I yelled at him

The only response I got was the older speedster turn to look at me with a smile and with a mock salute and a wink he had zoomed away running even faster than before. With a determined frown I could feel the fire start to brighter and hotter as I picked up speed chasing after the scarlet hero. I suddenly felt anger bubble inside me I just caught up to the older speedster I was NOT about to be left in his dust again! My brow furrowed together in concentration and determination as I ran faster I had so far, all I could feel was the fire consuming me.

Flash's point of view

Flash had just left Kyro speeding off again, he didn't do it to mock the girl no, he did it so she could realize her full potential. He did the same thing with Wally and Barry could tell his nephew was progressing greatly. But with Kyro he had to take into consideration that she was different and her powers were as well. Flash was also making the girl run after him at these speeds to see if his theory was correct. Barry's theory was the faster Kyro the more her power over her fire would show but he just didn't know how, that's why he was conducting this little experiment. Flash was brought out of his musing when a teal blur ran past him leaving a streak of tall flames. KYRO?! He immediately skid to a stop a few feet away from her. Flash was shocked as he stared at Kyro. The girl that now stood before him was completely immersed in her own flames, her eyes were now completely black. He could see her body vibrating furiously somewhat blurring her body. That when the scarlet clad man finally noticed the electricity serging around her. The only answer Flash could come up for that was that she must have unknowingly tapped into the speed force. That had happened to Wally before more than once, the boy would go so fast that he would tap into the speed force a few time Wally had almost gotten trapped in it he was going so fast. To be honest, it scared Barry he had been a speedster long enough to know you didn't want to get caught in that thing. Snapping out of his shock Barry ran over to Kyro to try and help her.

Back to Kyro

I felt so weird, I had finally caught up to Flash but something was wrong I could tell by the scared look on his face. I no longer felt human but rather like pure fire, no longer did I have skin or clothes but rather replaced by my fire. I could also feel myself vibrating violently my hands blurred in and out of existence in front of me. I was scared but didn't show it on my face, I kept a blank face as I stared at Flash staring back at me. There was this other feeling I had never felt before, like I had been struck by lightening and now all that pure energy was flowing in and around my body angrily.

"I feel weird, what's going on?" I spoke my voice was sped up and fazed in and out.

Flash was now standing in front of me "You tapped into the speed force..." he explained a sudden seriousness to him.

My true emotions flashed through my eyes quicker than even Flash could register. "What do I do?"

He gently put his hands on my shoulders trying to steady me as he spoke "You have to slow down." he stated calmly.

I look at him in his opaque white lenses "O-ok I'll try." whisper

I close my eyes trying to calm my nervousness, breathing deeply I repeat the words "Slow down Kyro just slow down and you'll be ok." in my head. Surprisingly my weird mantra started to work, I felt the electric serge of pure energy was fading and my body wasn't vibrating as quickly anymore. My flames were the last thing to calm, my inner flame started to subside causing the fire around my body to dissipate. After a few tense moments the flames completely gone, I slowly opened my eyes to see Flash looking at me in concern.

"Are you ok?" his concerned voice snapping me back into reality

I look at him in confusion I could barely comprehend what he was asking "I-I don't know? My head hurts and I'm really tired." I informed

"Yeah, you don't look too good either... maybe I should carry you back."

He said and before I could respond Flash had already picked me up bridal style and was headed back to the mountain. On our way Flash had pressed his com link having a quick conversation before shifting his attention to watching what was in front of him. It wasn't long before we were at the mountain entrance waiting to be let in...

Far away in some undisclosed area unknown to civilians and heroes alike

The light were currently sitting in one of their secret bases, sitting in a conference room waiting for Vandal Savage to start their usual meeting the next scheme to take down the Justice League and the Young Justice team as well. But before the man could even speak a word Klarion came stomping throw a red portal yelling at his demonic cat.

"Teekl this all your fault!"

the demonic boy stopped talking for a moment just staring at his familiar seemingly getting more and more infuriated by the second. The rest of the villains sat watching the argument amusedly.

"Well if you would have opened the portal in the right place she'd be under my control already, stupid cat!" Klarion yelled at Teekl.

"Klarion what are you going on about?" Vandal Savage asked tired of hearing the witch boy's one way argument.

Klarion turned to glare daggers at the man or interrupting his yelling "Well if you must know, I brought a girl from a different dimension to be my slave but Teekl opened the portal in the wrong place so now she's with those annoying justice brats!" the lord of chaos explained sitting down.

"But why go to a different dimension instead of just making some nameless civilian in this dimension your slave?" asked Queen Bee curiously.

"Because you ninny, she would have already been under my mind control and if she were caught by the stupid justice league they wouldn't be able to know who she really is." Klarion sneered

"So, what is it you find so endearing about this girl again?" Lex asked in a rather bored tone while Queen Bee glared at the witch boy from her seat. Teekl hissed at the woman.

That's when Klarion opened a window like portal showing the currently sleeping girl. This immediately caught the attention of the rest of the light members. A very creepy and possessive smile grew in the Klarion's lips as he watched his pet sleeping... She was his and he would have her all to himself soon

"Because she's mine! So very chaotic and peaceful at the same time a perfect pet, and I WANT HER BACK SHE IS MINE AND ONLY MINE!" Klarion snapped startling everyone except Savage how seemed more bored and exasperated than anything.

The man in question sighed finally deciding to talk "If we find the girl and bring her to you will you be happy?" the villain asked honestly just trying to appease the lord of chaos so he would shut up so he could get on with the meeting as planned.

The rest of those stupid mortals didn't understand, she was his and he would have her all to himself soon...

Dun dun duh! Oh NO! Klarion's found his new pet and it doesn't seem like he's about to leave poor Kyro alone until she belongs to him. :O Read and review please and keep the ideas coming also!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey lovies! I hate to say it it's not a new chapter but it might be better! :D So I was reading an awesome story by Marvelgirl12 and she had this wonderful link in her update that helps support a petition to bring Young Justice and Green Lantern the animated series back on the air!

Well, I don't know about you but I am an extreme fan girl for that show of course and obviously some of the readers out gotta agree or they wouldn't be the cool readers they are...

but anyways here's the link so you can support this awesome petition:

petitions/cartoon-network-warner-bros-bring-back-y oung-justice-and-green-lantern-the-animated-series 

ok so it won't let me put the whole thing in order so the first part is /

Hope you support the cause to get some good tv shows back on the air! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it took forever, but it's cool now cause the chapter is Done! :D And this is a pretty good one if I do say myself lol XD And some romance is starting to bloom between Kyro and Wally. Also a new character! And love triangle rectangle!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice nor do i own any other DC stuff! I only own my character and the plot. Also my story does get weird later... well the good weird and there is violence cursing and adult content in later chapies guys so it's rated M for a** **reason.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Emotions**

I woke up to the sound of rapid knocking on my door. Not wanting to take the time to get out of bed, I just turned over to face the door. It's not like I even had the energy to do so anyways, plus I already knew it was either Wally or Barry and knowing them and how impatient speedsters are they would either barge right in or leave. But right now the company sounded pretty nice so I decided to answer the quick knocks on the steel door.

"Come in." I croaked

My voice was strained and raspy as if it hasn't been used in a while... God how long have I been out, come to think of it I don't even remember falling asleep or even making it to my room. My thoughts are interrupted by the clearing of someone's throat. I look up to see Wally awkwardly standing next to the door looking at the wall. I quickly sit up and pat the edge of my bed signalling for him to sit down. Wally got the message and sat down. We sat in an awkward silence for a few seconds that could have easily been mistaken for hours.

"Uhmm... hey Wally, what's up?" I ask somewhat not wanting to know his answer by the look on his face.

Wally looked to me finally making eye contact for the first time since he came into my room. "I-I just wanted to know if you were ok, Flash told me what happened yesterday a-and I just..."

The red headed boy's eye contact was short lived as his emerald gazed was once again directed towards the wall opposite of me. I frowned at this it made me sad to know he was either too nervous or too upset to even look at me.

"Wally it's ok, you were concerned... it's natural for people to feel that way when others get hurt." I soothed trying to comfort the boy.

Wally's head quickly snapped back in my direction his face showing a completely different array of feelings, "How can you be so calm?!" he snapped "You almost got trapped in the speed force or worse you could have died!" Wally almost yelled at the top of his lungs.

I was a bit taken back by his sudden outburst and the strong emotion he held in his beautiful green eyes. I was confused why was Wally so worried he barely met me like two or three days ago there was no way the young speedster could already be this attached to me especially considering we only had one conversation and it was only for like two seconds. Ok I will admit I do find him very attractive but that's only because in my dimension he had comics and cartoon shows with him in it, so I knew him but he doesn't know me so it was a bit shocking. I should be just another person in the crowd to him, just some nobody...

"Jesus Wally stop yelling, it's ok I'm still alive." I say crawling from underneath the blankets to sit at the end of the bed next to him.

"No it's not." he said using an inside voice this time.

I sigh placing my hand on his cheek turning Wally's head to face me "Trust me Wally it's fine, I'm right here I won't leave you." I say with a small smile trying to get rid of all of his doubts.

Wally's point of view

She sat there trying to convince me everything was ok, but it wasn't. I remember when Flash first brought Kyro back from what was supposed to be a training session. All I could do was silently watch as Flash brought the limp girl into the cave going straight for her room. The only thing I could feel was heart wrenching sadness and numbness thinking that she had died, then there was confusion at how strong my emotions were when I thought I had lost the girl I barely met. My heart still ached when I thought about it. It was weird, I know I just met Kyro but for some reason I couldn't help the feelings I have for her. Like I've known her forever and there's something about her that makes me feel like I'm home, That's when I decided I don't want to lose her and I'll protect her no matter what. That's when I finally noticed Kyro's intense gaze burning into me like she could see straight through me, searching for something. Then I realized how close we were, how I could easily lean forward to press my lips to her full soft looking ones. How I could see the many freckles dotting her beautiful face, the amazing dark hazel eyes that seemed to show everything and nothing all at the same time. Before I realize it I'm leaning forward inches away from Kyro's face, it almost felt like time was going in slow motion as she started to lean in as well about to close the gap between us...

"Hello Kyro?" M'Gann said opening the door interrupting us.

Kyro's point of view

M'Gann barged into the room right when me and Wally almost kissed. Without even thinking I pushed the red head away from me sending him crashing to the floor with a small thud.

"Ow!" I could hear Wally whine from his place on the floor.

That's when M'Gann decided it was ok to talk again "Uhmm, me and Artemis were going to go to the mall and I was going to ask if you wanted to come with us, but it looks like you're busy so I'll just leave."

the martian girl started to float away when I caught her hand "No, no I'm not busy I'd love to go with you guys and hopefully get some much needed new clothes."

M'Gann smiled "Ok great!" she squealed happily and flew out of the room most likely to go tell Artemis.

"Sooo," Wally said from where he was now standing next to my bed "I'll just uh..." he stumbled on his words awkwardly trying to figure out what to say.

"Yup... uhmm, I'm gonna go now." I stated just as awkward

"U-uh, o-ok I'll just leave," Wally said walking towards the door before he got there though, he suddenly stopped in his tracks turning around to face me with a shyness that I haven't seen on him before and to be honest it was actually pretty adorable. "Sorry if I freaked you out earlier when we almost..." his voice trailing off as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

I could feel my face get warm with a blush at the thought of what me and Wally were about to do, we were really about to kiss!

"It's ok, I uh was-" I started but was cut off by Artemis yelling for me to hurry up, "I'll tell you later I guess, bye." I said giving Wally a quick hug before zipping out to meet M'Gann and Artemis next to the zeta beams.

Somewhere in a shadow dimension

Klarion sat with a deep scowl on his face watching what almost happened between the annoying little flash boy and his soon to be pet. Needless to say Klarion was not happy At. All. The speedster was tainting his pet with happiness and feelings and that just wouldn't do. The chaos lord thought as the anger and disgust rolled off of him in waves. Teekl meowed her opinion making Klarion smile darkly in sudden delight.

"That's not a bad idea Teekl..." the witch boy stated as he stroked his familiar affectionately as a plan came to mind "We bring the one she calls a best friend from her dimension to convince her to join us and then make her kill that annoying baby speedster so he can't taint my pet anymore." Teekl hissed questioning her master "I'll make her my pet as well, there now everyone's happy." Klarion said dismissively.

Teekl mewled her approval to the demonic boy's plan, relaxing as his sharp black claws once again started to pet her with care that was only meant for her. Teekl watched as Klarion quickly paced a few times thinking of the right incantation to find the girl's best friend bring them here brain wash them and get whoever this person was to convince the girl to join them. Teekl knew this plan was pretty far fetched and could easily be blown out of proportion but, Teekl just didn't have the nerve or patience to explain this to her hard headed master. So with that thought she watched her master start to chant the incantation needed to bring the other human to this dimension.

"_noisnemid siht ot deirftseb s'tep ym gnirb." _Klarion chanted backwards

In Kyro's home dimension

Damaris sat in her room freaking out as her best friend's phone once again went to voice mail. Frustrated she hung up throwing her phone on the other side of her bed more violently than necessary. Damaris wasn't mad just worried about her best fried, after Tuesday Kyro hadn't shown up to school and today was SATURDAY! Something was definitely wrong usually by now Kyro was on the phone complaining to her how boring life was being sick at home all day. But now she couldn't even reach her by phone which was also odd mostly because she took her phone everywhere and would answer after the first few rings. 'What if she's grounded?' she asked herself, but that also didn't make sense because knowing her friend, Kyro would have just snuck out. That's when Damaris decided it was time to take an adventure walk over to her closest friend's house and see just what the hell is going on. With that thought she quickly grabbed her phone throwing it in her bag along with her keys and ipod and ran out of her room and down the hall. Damaris was almost to the front door when she was stopped by her mom.

"Where are you going sweetie?" her mother asked from her position on the couch.

"To Kyro's house." Damaris answered facing her mom now.

Her mom frowned "Where has she been I haven't seen her at all this week, she's not having trouble with her parents again is she?"

The worried expression on her mother's face only made Damaris' worry for her friend deepen 'What if that's why she didn't answer her phone and was gone all week!' she thought "I don't know that's why I'm going over there." the short goth girl answer before rushing out the door.

Unfortunately she only made it to the end of the driveway before she felt light headed and the world around her went black. Little did she know that she would never see that world again...

Back with Klarion and Teekl

A large red portal opened up in front of the lord of chaos dropping an unconscious girl to the floor in front of him. The girl started to squirm in her sleep whimpering as jolts of pain shot through her body. Klarion watched on in amusement as the girl started to contort her body in pain as she started to grow new body parts. Soon charcoal black cat ears and a tail sprouted out as her nails grew into long sharp claws. Damaris felt her insides burn as those too changed heightening her senses making her stronger more agile. Once the the pain subsided to a dull headache opening her eyes to reveal slitted cat-like yellowish-green eyes. But once she looked at Klarion his eyes were glowing bright red causing the young teenager's own to dilate to the point you could barely see the color. She then stood up now with a blank face a glazed over look in her eyes as her mind was now being controlled. Klarion looked at the short girl 'Hmm, maybe she will make a good pet as well... lets see how quickly she can retrieve my other pet first.'

"What is your name?" Klarion demanded

"Damaris." The girl answered with a voice that didn't quite fit her, it was deep soothing in a way and had a bit of a lisp but it would only be noticed if you were really paying attention.

"Very well, Damaris go find my pet you know her as Kyro," At this Damaris snapped to attention "Good you still remember her, now go find her and bring her back to me!" Klarion ordered

"Yes master." Damaris said without hesitation as Klarion transported her to earth.

Back with Kyro, Artemis and M'Gann

"Don't you think that's enough black?" Artemis rudely stated her opinion.

I glared at her for a second before going back to the rack of clothes "No."

"Oh really," the blond said challengingly as she opened one of the shopping bags "The only things you got with colour on them were a kid mouth hoodie, green arrow socks and a red arrow plushie." she said matter of factily.

I turn around snatching my stuff back shoving it back in the bag "Shut up, besides gotta support my fellow speedsters and that's just sad Artemis you don't even notice your own logo." I say shoving the socks in her face. She smirked at this,

"What about the red arrow plushie?" M'Gann questioned innocently

I frown "It reminds me of someone special..." I trailed off moving to a different section of clothing.

Artemis rosed a questioning brow at this "Who?"

"My best friend."

That's when something caught my eye, I pull out the jacket and hold it out in front of me for the other girls to see. The jacket was a dark blue with straps that could tie up, it looked kind of like a straight jacket... cool.

"They sell straight jackets here?" I asked in amusement.

M'Gann giggled as Artemis made a face as if trying not to laugh "You're not seriously thinking of getting that are you?"

"Yup and I'm also getting this!" I say beaming them a genuine smile as I held up a deep red tutu.

We all burst into laughter at my crazy sense of style. After that we continued shopping with M'Gann trying to get me to buy pink stuff and Artemis' amused laughter and comments. We finally got hungry or at least I did, I was starving! The great down side of being a speedster your stomach is forever a black whole. Artemis and M'Gann went to find a table while I went to go get food. I couldn't decide between a burger place and Chinese food so I decided to get both. When I made it back to the table Artemis and M'Gann were talking, as if sensing my arrival both girls stopped their conversation and stared at me.

"What, did I miss something?" I asked confused as I took a seat next to M'Gann.

Artemis' eyebrows furrowed in what seemed to be disgust as she asked "Do you like kid dork?"

That question caught me off guard, I was so shocked in fact, I was currently chocking on my cheeseburger. My god did the girl wanna kill me or something! You don't ask that mid chew, like WHAT THE HELL!

"What?!" I managed to squeak out in between coughs.

Artemis just shook her head and repeated herself "Do you like Wally yes or no."

"As a friend..." I answered slowly "Why do you ask?"

"Cause Megan here saw you guys about to suck face." was Artemis' blunt reply.

I Blush "We were so NOT about to suck face, damn what do you guys take me for? Some floozy!"

"But you were so close." M'Gann said shyly

"Trust me Megan, that wasn't about to happen." I assured her and somewhat convincing myself it was true that that's not what was about to happen.

"Then what was he doing in your room?" Artemis asked and M'Gann leaned in curiously

I took a few more bites of my burger, chewing slowly just to make them annoyed for even bringing up this subject. I finally swallowed my food now taking a slow sip from my drink. Artemis growled in impatience and frustration feeling satisfied that I successfully pissed of the blond archer across from me I finally answered the question.

"He just wanted to know if I was ok I guess, nothing serious."

"That explains a lot." Artemis said thoughtfully

I look at her confused "Explains what?" I ask

"Well, a few days ago Flash brought you to the cave unconscious and you looked like shit too, like you were dead or something."

"Wally saw you and wouldn't leave you, it was so sweet!" M'Gann squealed happily at how sweet the red headed boy truly was.

"Anyways," Artemis butted in "I guess it makes sense that bay watch would wanna annoy you when you're actually awake." Artemis explained shrugging nonchalantly as if it were nothing new, which it probably wasn't.

I finished the rest of my food and got up to throw it away, standing next to the trash can someone or rather something caught my eye. At first all I saw was dark charcoal black cat ears and a glimpse of red that made me think of my best friend, then I saw her face staring at me with blank lifeless eyes that didn't belong. Suddenly she disappeared as quickly as she had appeared. What the heck was that? A hallucination? I asked myself as I did a double take in the direction I saw the ears... weird? I shake my head walking over to where M'Gann and Artemis were already heading into another store. The store was pretty cool it reminded me of Hot Topic, which was one of my favourite stores to shop in. I scoped out the store really quick before deciding what section of the store I was going to check out first when my eyes landed on the guy working the cash register, and man was he hot. He was tall with long curly brown hair that reach just past his shoulders. He had tanned skin with chocolate brown eyes, he also had a lip and septum piercings. The guy looked a little bit older than me and he looked pretty in shape. Did I mention he was hot yet?

"Cool!" I yelled out in joy catching the attention of half the store including the oh so conveniently placed hot cashier, who was now staring at me in amusement. I blushed in embarrassment.

"What the hell are you yelling about?!" Artemis snapped at me.

I mock glare at her pretending to be mad "If you MUST know, I think I just found the greatest pair of shoes like EVER!" I said excitement filling my voice as I shove the shoes in her face.

They weren't docs but they were still just as awesome, which is saying a lot since I'm a lover of docs. The shoes were a pair of knee high, burgundy combat boots with black laces and spikes going up the back and around the heel... it was sooo awesome.

Artemis rose a blond brow at me "I'm surprised you didn't pick up the black one." she said pointing to the black boots.

I smile at her "Nope, the shoes I'm wearing right now aren't even black they're cheetah!" I say in a proud tone of voice.

Artemis laughed good naturedly "Whatever."

She went back to the band t-shirts while M'Gann was holding up a pink shirt in front of her in the dressing room mirror. I shook my head, what was it with that girl and pink, one day I'm gonna have to convince her to let me give her pink streaks in her shoulder length auburn hair. Hey, it would look cool and suit her pink obsession. I turn around only to run into someone I hope it wasn't the cashier that was staring at me earlier that would be sooo embarrassing. I dropped my boots almost tripping backwards but before I could fall a strong arm snaked its way around the small of my back. I look up and out of all the people to fucking bump into it was the hot cashier... WHY UNIVERSE WHYYYY!

"You ok?" he chuckled letting me go since I had found my footing.

I blush "Uhmm... yea just kinda clumsy today." I pick the boots up from off the floor and realize the older boy hasn't walked away yet, I look at him waiting for him to say I'm blocking his way or something but instead I'm shocked by the question he asks me.

"Uh, this is probably really random and all but I came over to ask what your name was." his nervous chocolate colored eyes looking away as if he were waiting to get rejected.

"Oh, uh.." I start to say but am cut off by Artemis.

She stopped next to me "Hey come on we're about to pay and I don't feel like waiting forever." the blond rudely put before noticing the tall older teen standing next to me.

"Uhmm, so what was your name?" he asked again

Before I could answer Artemis interrupted again "Her name's Kyro."

"I'm capable of telling him myself Artemis!" I glare at her

"So Kyro, would you wanna go out sometime?" he asked with hopeful eyes

I paused completely shocked unable to answer that unexpected question. "She'd love to." Artemis answered for me,

I squeak in disbelief, it just happened to be my luck that that's when M'Gann would come skipping over with possibly every pink item in the freaking store. The guy looked at her with a raised eyebrow as if trying to figure something out. Probably trying to figure out how someone could be that obsessed with pink or where all the pink stuff even came from and personally i don't blame him.

"I'm ready!" she said through the mountain of pink.

"I can ring you guys up if you want?" hotness asked,

What? I don't know his name yet so until then I'm calling him what I want. We all migrated over to the register it didn't take him long to ring up all of our stuff. Mostly because M'Gann got the most stuff to where as me and Artemis only got one or two things. Oh and I most definitely snuck a few different containers of hair die in there.

"So do you have a number I can call you at or...?" hotness asked

I blushed a little "I don't really have a phone right now so..." I trailed off giving him an apologetic smile.

"That's ok you can call me and I'll make sure Kyro gets your call." M'Gann said in that chipper tone of hers. "What's your name so I can write it in my phone."

"Oh duh." he said lightly smacking himself on the forehead with his palm "I totally forgot to tell you my name, I feel like such a dork!" I giggled at his antics "Name's Riley." Riley said smiling at me.

After that the martian girl quickly typed in his number, I bit my lip and said bye while he smiled and waved bye. We made it back to the cave and to my room in what seemed like could be record time, thanks to a certain blond archer dragging me threw the cave pushing everyone out of the way with M'Gann giddily floating after us. Artemis even going as far as pushing Wally into a nearby wall when the poor unsuspecting red head got in her way by accident. I winced when I looked back just in time to see him collide face first into the cement wall. That HAD to hurt... hell it hurt me and all I did was watch it happen. Needless to say he fell to the floor unconscious in a heap. I was brought back to reality when I was thrown into my room. Stumbling I barely caught myself before I could fall flat on my face, deciding I didn't want to take any chances I sat on my bed cross-legged waiting for someone to explain why I was so rudely dragged into my room.

"What the fuck? You almost killed Wally!" was the only thing I asked before Artemis crossed her arms over her chest.

"Who cares." she said waving her hand dismissively, "How could you be so calm when a guy, a very hot guy just asked you out?!" she asked in disbelief

I shrug nonchalantly "I have to agree with Artemis, plus you seemed to like him." the auburn haired girl stated

Wally's point of view

I got up from the floor shaking the dizziness from my head, I immediately remembered why there's probably a Wally shaped dent in the wall,

Artemis...

I narrow my eyes in anger as I quickly started speeding down the hall looking for that damned harpy so I could give her a piece of my mind. Halfway down the hall I hear voices coming from one of the rooms, I quickly realize I'm standing in front of Kyro's room. I eventually found myself eves dropping.

"I don't know, he's really cute and all but I don't even know him." the first voice said I couldn't tell who it was because it was muffled behind the steel door but I could at least tell it was a girl.

"That's why you get to know him!" the second voice was very rude and demanding

"What if he doesn't like me?" it was the first voice that spoke, but this time it was an insecure mumbling of words.

Next was a completely different voice from the others very chipper, it had to be Miss M and the only other girls that were in the cave were Artemis and Kyro. I had a pretty good hunch the second voice was Artemis' so that left the first voice as Kyro, but who was she talking about?

"I'm pretty sure if he didn't like you he wouldn't have asked you out or given you his number." Artemis demanded.

"I guess you're right I'll call Riley, what's his number?"

After that statement I couldn't here anymore so I ran straight to my room closing the door behind me, letting myself flop down face first onto my bed. All I could feel was a deep burning in my chest like I was suffocating. I can't believe she got asked out, wait that's a lie I could believe it. Kyro is a beautiful and attractive person, I wouldn't be surprised if there were people lined up to ask her out. Hell, I'd be in the front of the line! I guess it's because it wasn't me, was that it? The suffocating feeling sank deeper into my chest as I thought about someone else being intimate with her. The thought alone made me want to rip the guy's head off and I didn't even know him. Fuck... I need to get myself together I can't just hurt innocent civilians just because we like the same person. Was I jealous? The only confirmation I got was that sinking feeling making the inside of my stomach churn, i frown deeply.

"Fuck, I think I'm jealous."

* * *

Well that's it for this chapie, I hope you liked my new characters and my love triangle rectangle between Wally, Kyro, Klarion and now Riley. Poor guy doesn't even know what he's getting himself into with a jealous speedster and a possessive lord of chaos

Remember read and review! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hey guys got another chapter for ya, I tried to make this a longer one! It's pretty funny I'll admit, this one was just some funny nonsense that I decided to write but don't worry it's not just some totally off subject chapter. :) Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter here it is! :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice nor do i own any other DC stuff! I only own my character and the plot. Also my story does get weird later... well the good weird and there is violence cursing and adult content in later chapies guys so it's rated M for a** **reason.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: SO Embarrassing! **

The next morning I woke up to Batman...

Yes ladies and gentlemen, the ever creepy dark knight of Gotham. Batman decided it was ok to wake me up. And let me tell you it was NOT ok. I start to squirm in my sleep it was like I could feel someone's presence next to me. I open my eyes looking around my room and immediately spot the dark hero lurking in the shadows of my room glaring at me.

What the _fuck_...?

I make a disgruntled face before sitting up "Ok, then... is there a reason you're hiding in my room in the corner like some creepy stalker?" I ask not sure I want to know the answer.

"..."

"Ok. You're creepier than I first thought." I say bluntly to the man now standing in front of me, the dark hero narrowed his eyes at me even further. Seriously what is it with this guy and glaring! I thought in annoyance.

"Since you're going to be staying here permanently you will go to school like everyone else." Batman stated ignoring my statement completely.

"Ok, when do I start and where am I going to school at." I shrugged now sitting on my bed cross-legged pretending I don't already know I'm going to start school in Happy Harbor with Miss M and Superboy.

"I've already enrolled you in Happy Harbor High School (A/N: Pardon my weirdness but every time I write the name of a school I put it in upper case. Now on with the story! :D) and you will be starting tomorrow." he said before walking out of my room leaving me in the most awkward silence I have ever experienced.

"That... was weird."

Since I was awake now, I decided to take a shower and get dressed. I stripped away my new pjs I had bought at the mall the other day, as I turned the shower on letting the water get warm. Once warm enough, I stepped under the flow of water letting it run down my body and through my hair relaxing me. While I was in the middle of bathing one of my favorite songs popped into my head, so I started sing.

Don't look at me like that! I'm not the only person who sings in the shower thank you very much.

"Breakin' my back just to know your name, seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game!" I sang off key, "I'm breakin' my back just know your name, but heaven ain't close in a place like this." I continued to sing as I poured shampoo into my hair. "Anything goes but don't blink you might miiiiiiss!"

By now I was completely immersed in my own little world as I sang 'Somebody told me' by The Killers. So, because of this fact I was currently dancing like an awkward flamingo in the middle of the shower. Now I knew it probably wasn't safe to dance like that in there, especially because it was wet and I could easily slip. So that's why when I stepped to the right dancing and trying to wash my hair all at the same time caused me to go crashing to the floor. I shrieked and flailed my arms around trying to find something I could hold on to, to keep myself from falling. My hand finally found the railing attached to the shower door, I gripped it for dear life. Hoping it would keep me standing, but instead it simply snapped off like a fucking twig! How the hell does that even happen?! The damn thing was made of metal! Needless to say THAT, made everything worse. I was now falling face first to the tiled floor while the metal rail clattered to the floor loudly. I screamed in pain as my side collided with the pipe causing my body to jerk and hit the wall hard enough to put a dent in it. Then tumbled the rest of the way to the floor smacking my head hard on the tile, landing underneath the still running water. I decided not to move, now laying underneath the water in pain. After a few seconds I finally decide to get up slowly and turned of the water. I was still clutching my head in pain when I thought I heard something but thought nothing of it.

Wally's point of view

I was walking down the hall to my room at the mountain at a surprisingly normal pace.

'Hey speedsters can't go that fast all the time, ya know.'

When I heard a shriek come from Kyro's room, I instantly panicked. Running at top speed I made it to her door, quickly putting in the access code to override the lock she had on her door as quickly as I could. That's when I heard another scream and something metal hit the floor. Also there were a few thuds and crashes, with shaky hands I typed even faster finally gaining access to her room. I ran into the bathroom once noticing the connecting bedroom was empty. Barging through the bathroom door I notice water all over the floor with signs of a struggle, but the water was still running. At this I cautiously open the shower door revealing that the rail on the shower door was now broken off, there were dents in the wall and the metal faucet. I finally notice the teal haired girl standing in front of me facing the cabinet looking for something... naked. She had a tattoo on her back, strange... it was a Phoenix being reborn from it's own fiery ashes. It was being held, actually more like cradled like a mother would her child, by what I could only guess was a fiery goddess. Before I could even try and stop it, I had chuckled at the thought of how ironic that was. Kyro turned around with a towel in her hands trying to cover up, but I couldn't help it when my eyes started to trail down her face not daring to look at the rest of her to keep myself from having an even bigger problem than walking in on Kyro naked,

'It would be seriously embarrassing to get a raging boner right now, so I decided not looking down was for the best.'

Taking in every feature on her beautiful face. It was almost like my body was on auto pilot because somehow I was standing right in front of the teal haired girl with my hand cupping her face and my thumb moved gently across her soft bottom lip. I bit my lip keeping back a moan as she widened those amazing hazel eyes in shock. I don't know why but she made me so horny, frustrated and content all at the same time it was weird. But I couldn't really comprehend why that was with her staring at me like that, her cheeks flushed a light pink and her eyes focused solely on me.

"Wally?" she finally managed to say.

"Hmm." I hum in response too dazed to pay full attention.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Kyro yelled

Snapping back into reality, I quickly jumped back a few feet as anger rolled off of her in waves. Kyro's eyes literally trying to burn holes into me.

"WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING IN MY ROOM YOU PERV!" I winced and shrank back as she screamed at me again.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't... I heard you scream and got worried." I whispered thoroughly embarrassed.

By the time I had finished speaking Kyro was fully immersed in her own fire the towel completely burned away because of her rage. But the look in her eyes told me that all of her anger had disappeared.

She sighed "Wait here." Kyro ordered.

As she made her way back to the bathroom to probably put the flames out. I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. We should really make her stuff fire retardant, I sat down on the edge of her bed just looking around her room. I notice a red arrow plushie, I frown a little. Great she had a thing for Roy, seriously the only girl I like and she has a fixation for RA,

'_Great..._'

I roll my eyes at my own thought. I pick up the stuffed animal and glare at it stubbornly, but I soon find myself smiling at it's adorableness, I mean it's not like she's dating the stuffed animal... I can't be mad at Roy either if she finds him attractive, he's like a brother. Damn it! I am waaaay too nice. I was brought out of my musing when the bathroom door opened again, Kyro came out in a pair of blue flannel pj pants and a matching t-shirt. Without even looking at me she grabbed some clothes and went back into the bathroom.

Kyro the awesome and her point of view

I changed quick wearing some new, black skinny jeans, a simple black undershirt and my KF jacket. Lame... I know right but it was the easiest thing to put on. I just hope Wally doesn't notice the Kid Flash themed jacket that would be beyond embarrassing, but if he does I guess I could easily think of a lie. I was feeling considerably lazy right now, plus I was extremely hungry and it was making me cranky. I walk into my room to see Wally playing with my Red Arrow stuffed animal. I sit down on my bed next to the red head taking lil' Red Arrow from Wally and setting him next to my pillow.

"So, why did you say earlier?" I ask Wally now feeling level headed enough to not get mad or judge him.

"Oh, uh... I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." he stuttered out trying not to look at me.

I raise a teal eyebrow "To barge in on my while I was naked like some pervert." I say cutting him off.

"Well yea, I mean... but I heard you scream and got worried... and you were so naked and you're so and I got nervous and..." Wally just stopped trying to make a sentence, I guess he figured it was a lost cause.

I chuckled to myself "You're so adorable." I said with a smile.

Wally frowned "I am not adorable." the ginger boy said before letting a pout settle onto his face.

"Uh huh, says the one pouting like an _adorable_ little five year old." I say with a smug smirk

This only proved affective in making the pout on Wally's face deepen, I couldn't help the smile that made it onto my lips when he did that... What?! I'm allowed to think he's adorable damn it!

Somewhere in Rhode Island

It had been a couple days since she had tracked her best friend down to Happy Harbor and Damaris was now sitting in a large grassy field in a park staring blankly into distance. But, she was soon distracted when the space in front of her became a swirling reddish-orange portal opened. Revealing the black abyss as Klarion stepped out in his usual obnoxious manner, with Teekl sitting neatly on his shoulder as the darkly dressed boy stroked his familiar's fur with his long black nails... wait wouldn't they be claws? No matter, Damaris still considered them claws weather the witch boy liked it or not. The red haired girl was brought from her thoughts once again, unfortunately... by said witch boy's high pitched, nasally voice.

She winced,

God his voice was seriously grading to her now sensitive ears, the joys of having heightened senses right?

….Wrong

"Have you located my pet?" Klarion asked a little too happily, for him it verged on creepy... or creepier she should say.

The red haired cat girl frowned at this "Yes, Kyro's in Happy Harbor."

"Very good my pet," Klarion praise gently, almost lovingly scratched behind the girl's ear as anyone would with their pet.

Damaris' frown only deepened, she was NOT a pet, but could only purr at the feel of it. How she seriously hated this kid, she wanted nothing more than to punch him in the face really REALLY hard. Although that statement was true, whenever Damaris was about to she would find herself obeying the chaos lord's every command like the loyal pet she was.

"I can't get to her though, she's still with the superheroes." She informed only for Klarion to dig his claws into her scalp.

Damaris whimpered in pain as she tried to pull away from the death grip he had on her hair. Teekl hissed angrily at her master, Klarion looked to his familiar and sneered.

"Fine Teekl, there I let go!" Klarion snapped at the orange cat letting go of the hair he had in a vice grip between his fingers. "Go with her to find my pet, NOW!" the boy snapped at Teekl again.

The cat quickly leaped from on his shoulder and trotted over to the cat girl "Don't worry master I'll find her for you." Damaris said trying to keep her anger from seeping into her voice.

At this the Witch boy looked satisfied with Damaris' answer, so with a snap of his fingers he disappeared into a reddish-orange portal identical to the one he appeared from. Fuck she couldn't stand that spoiled brat, she should offer him that free punch in the face sometime. But more importantly, Kyro... the red haired girl didn't want her best friend to end up like her, she may be bound to the little bratty chaos lord, but Kyro wasn't and no matter what it took she was going to make sure it stayed that way.

"You do know I'm not following his orders don't you?" Damaris stated in a matter-of-fact tone more than asked the orange cat now weaving in and out of her legs, the only response she got was a small meow as the cat continued to rub itself against her leg affectionately. Damaris shook her head "Come on lets go find Kyro before the little witch bitch does." she said before tracking down her best friend.

Back with Kyro

By now the conversation that had started from my comment about Wally being adorable had turned into a full blown argument, (Well on Wally's part anyway) which soon also moved to the kitchen. Damn speedster metabolism was really starting to get on my nerves. So while I leaned against the counter eating an apple Wally grumbled about his adorableness.

"You do know your pouty grumbling is just making my point prove itself." I say finishing my apple.

Wally frowned angrily "I. AM. NOT. ADORABLE!" he growled angrily

Fuck being adorable because he just growled and I think it was one of the hottest things I've ever heard in my short fifteen and a half years of life. I opened my mouth to reply to him but I was so conveniently cut off before I could even get a word out.

"That's for damn sure." Artemis so rudely stated as she walked into the kitchen.

"No one was talking to you, you stupid harpy!" Wally seethed at the blond in anger.

'God why is Wally SO fucking hot when he's angry?'

At that statement I just sat back and let them bicker as I continued to engorge myself with food. Soon enough Robin had wandered his way into the kitchen to see what all the fuss was about. Without the other two even noticing, not very surprising though he is Batman's protégé.

"What are they arguing about now?" Robin asked amusedly leaning against the counter next to me,

"Well, first Wally was grumbling about how he's not adorable then Artemis came in and said 'That's for damn sure', so now he's defending his adorableness." I answered the young hero

"Mhmm..."

"Popcorn?" I ask offering him some that I had so conveniently made before the whole argument started.

Robin thanked me then took some popcorn for himself ready to enjoy the show...

First the argument started out with "I so am adorable Arty your just jealous no one finds you adorable." the red head said defiantly,

And Artemis replied with "Your really not, so stop lying to yourself kid doofus." then to,

"Maybe if you weren't such an evil bitch people would actually like you!" and "Shut up before I shove one of my arrows so far up your ass -"

Then it went all the way back to "Quit kidding yourself bay watch who in the right mind would find you adorable?" the blond archer asked clearly amused at the thought.

"Kyro thinks I am so HA!" Wally blurted out smugly thinking he'd won.

I pause mid chew (Which they really need to stop doing to me if they don't want me to choke one of these days.), the piece of popcorn in my hand not even making it to my mouth before it was completely forgotten as I glare at the other speedster as if to say 'What the hell! Don't involve me in your petty argument.' He shrank back a little catching my intense glare that was cast his way.

Artemis turned to look at me with arms crossed over her chest and a disbelieving look "You've got to be joking, right?"

I shrug with a half hearted smile "Well..."

Artemis stared at me disbelief growing into disgust "Are you brainwashed or something?" she sneered at me.

"No." answer her with a frown

RUDE ASS! I scream at Artemis in my mind.

"Don't worry babe she's just jealous you like me more than her." Wally said slinging his arm around my shoulder, unaware of the three identical raised eyebrows.

"Babe?"I questioned with an amused smirk

Wally looked at me mirroring my expression "Or would you prefer beautiful?"

"Gross." Artemis huffed before stomping out of the room.

I just stare at the ginger boy in front of me "Wait, what?" I said confused at what had just occurred.

Damaris point of view

I was once again in Happy Harbor after a few hours of tracking Kyro's scent. I was currently standing in the forest next to Mt. Justice. Oh the joys of coming from a universe where all this stuff was a TV. show or comic book, so now that means I knew a lot more that people thought. The only problem I was having right now was the fact that Kyro's scent led me to the base of the mountain then cut off. I knew she was in the cave/ Young Justice base, but I had no way of actually getting in.

"Damn it! Teekl how are we gonna get in?" I asked the other worldly cat.

She meowed back at me but it didn't come out as a regular meow but instead it came out as words, like... english words. "Worry not young half breed, she is about to leave soon so you can confront her then." Teekl spoke wisely in an all knowing voice.

"What in the hell, you talk!" I yelled in surprise "And who are you callin' half breed?" I demanded as an after thought.

The familiar simply shook it's head at me "You are obviously the only one who fits that description, you are half human and half cat." the cat deadpanned with a bored expression.

"Well damn, no need to be mean about it." I whined frowning indignantly.

I was about to just settle in the grass and wait for my BFFFL (A/N: For all of you who don't know what BFFFL is it means best fucking friend for life lol XD) when i heard the whir of something cutting through the air like a knife. I jumped out of the way as the 'TWANK' of something hitting the tree behind me could be heard. I look back to see an arrow sticking out of the tree not even an inch from where my head was. I look back and narrow my eye at the direction it came from. I dodge another arrow just barely making it out of the way as it stuck into the ground where I was once standing.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me, all I do is sit down and I get attacked! Is sitting illegal or something?!" I growl in frustration.

"No, but it seems one of the archers have been following us." Teekl stated calmly jumping onto my shoulder and curling herself around my neck.

I sigh in annoyance "_Wonderful_." I look around and finally spot red and black, 'Great I get the most stubborn one Red Arrow' I think to myself as I spot him in one of the trees "come out and face me coward!" I shout at him

All I got in response was a flurry of arrow shot in my direction. I growl and dodge them easily with grace I didn't even know I had.

"You know what, fuck the bullshit." mumble to myself.

I decide it would be easier to just go after him instead of trying to lore him out and quite frankly I didn't have the time or patience for it. So I effortlessly ran and scaled the tree landing on the branch next to him. I smirk smugly as he dropped his bow in shock, it was pretty funny he had that 'HOOOOOH SHIT I'M GONNA DIE!' face and it was just priceless. But that wasn't important right now, what was important was figuring out how long he's been following me and why.

"So," I start picking the dirt from underneath my claws "How long have you been following me arrow boy?" I ask nonchalantly.

Red Arrow scowled narrowing his eyes into a glare "Why should I tell you, you're obviously working for Klarion!" he spat the words out like they were the most repulsive things to ever have been said.

I look to Teekl and frown at the red head "Ch, no thanks for reminding me, now ya mind answering my question?" I say crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm still not telling you." he said narrowing his eyes even further.

"How is it even possible to glare that hard through a fuckin' mask?" I question bemused, Red Arrow gave me a weird look, "Besides, I know who _you_ _are_." I inform him paying no attention to the looking he was giving me.

His eyes widen from shock "H-how...?"

I shake my head at him "I know a lot of things red, but all I'm asking is for you to tell me why you're following me." I shrug noncommittally

"What are you planning?" he demanded angrily more than asked.

I tap my claws against my chin feigning innocence "Weeell, I could tell Klarion and bring you back to him to be tortured," I pause tapping my clawed index finger against my chin once more "But I'd rather not... mostly cause I can't stand that little spoiled brat and plus I find you more interesting." Teekl meowed in agreement.

"How do you know my name?!" the red head demanded.

I sigh and shake my head again "I give up, you really are a stubborn one Roy." I say. Then I jump down from the tree landing next to his bow,"Might not wanna forget this Red, it seems important." I say picking up his bow and tossing it back to him. Red Arrow caught it with ease.

"Wait, who are you?" he asked cautiously from his place next to the tree, having climbed down.

I look back at him with a mischievous smirk "Why, your friendly neighborhood half breed of coarse, oh and don't worry I won't tell anyone you actually care about the little justice kiddies." I say mockingly, only catching a glimpse of the scowl on Red Arrow's face and the anger that flashed through his eyes before he let me walk away.

Kyro's point view

I was brought out my confused trance when M'Gann came floating into the room with her cell phone in one hand and a bright smile stretched across her lips. Before I can react to her presence she has a grip on my wrist pulling me away from Wally and Robin. I manage a small wave bye before I'm now getting dragged down the hall by the overly happy martian.

"Wait wait wait, M'Gann why am I being dragged down the hall?" I ask trying to regain my footing.

"Riley texted asking if you wanted to go out on a date, isn't that wonderful!" she squealed in excitement grabbing my wrist again to continue to drag me to where ever it was she was taking me.

Turns out we were going to my room and once we got there Artemis was already inside sitting on my bed waiting with a very impatient look on her face.

"Ugh, finally!" Artemis complained as she got up to slam the door shut.

I sit down on my bed next to M'Gann "So what exactly am I doing here?" I ask sceptically

"You're going on a date and we," Artemis motioned between M'Gann and herself "Are gonna help you get ready." she finished with a mischievous smirk.

Without my knowing M'Gann had gone and come back with girly torture instruments of doom. Like make up and multiple hair products, oh and cant forget the dresses. I shrank back into my bed hoping it would eat me alive right now as both girls descended on me like an animal would it's prey.

"Hey! What are you doing with that?! Stop it, no that hurts, NOOOOOOO!"

Wally's Point of view

I was so close to beating Rob in this fighting game for the first time. I was stoked and concentrated I was one hit away from a knock out, when something or rather someone caught my eye. I look to the entrance way connecting the hallway to the cave bedrooms and the main room/ kitchen and dropped the game controller letting it fall to the floor as I stare in shock. What I saw was nothing short of amazing, it was Kyro she looked beautiful. She had on a black corseted top that really brought out how amazingly her thin her waist is, over a black off the shoulder long sleeve shirt, she also had on a dark blue tutu skirt, black tights and black platform shoes. Her hair was done very neatly the long part of her hair draping down her shoulders in soft curls. Also instead of Kyro's usually messy straight bangs covering her eyes, they were now curled to one side so you could see here face... more importantly her beautiful hazel eyes.

Oh god, I seriously have it bad for this girl.

Ok, contrary to popular belief I'm not completely oblivious. I'm at least smart enough to figure out my own feelings, that part is easy, but what I'm truly oblivious about is everyone else's feelings.

Robin cackled "I win again KF, you totally owe me five bucks!"

I shook my head finally turning back to the game with Rob I had completely forgotten about, "Huh? Yea whatever." I say only half paying attention when I hand him the money.

"Uh, KF are you ok?" the young bat protégé asked before trailing his eyes in the same direction as my line of vision, smirking he hopped off the couch "Hey Kyro you look nice, going somewhere special." the boy wonder smirked in my direction when Kyro smiled at him.

I quickly speed over to them knocking Robin out of the way "H-hey Kyro y-you look really pretty and uhmm, yea." I say, nervously rubbing the back of my neck with a shy smile.

'Come on West you can do better than that, stop stuttering like you've never complimented someone before!' my inner self yelled at me, but was soon quieted when the teal haired beauty blushed and smiled sweetly. I could feel my insides melt at how cute she looked when she did that, I wanted to see her smile like that everyday.

"Thanks guys." she said with that heart melting smile, a phone buzzed signaling someone had received a text. Kyro pulled out a phone from a bag she obviously borrowed from one of the other female team members. "Oh shit! I gotta go," she said giving me and Rob bear hugs before rushing to the cave exit "Don't have too much fun without me!" Kyro shouted back at us before completely disappearing out the door.

I frown when I remember why she was even dressed up, the object of my affection, Kyro, was going on a date with someone else. My frown deepened and my eyebrows furrowed in concentration as I thought of an idea...

I grabbed my best friend by the wrist and dragged him to my room. Once we got there I let go of him and started going through my closet. Rob sat down on the edge of my bed watching as I threw stuff all over.

"So, why was I dragged to your mess of a room again?" he asked with a raised brow

I paused for a second then replied "We're spying on Kyro's date." I say simply as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

I stop throwing stuff around when I finally find what I was looking for. I finally found my stealth Kid Flash suit at the bottom of my closet and change into it at the speed of sound. I then turn to face him with a serious look on my face.

"You're not seriously considering doing this KF, are you?" Robin asked hoping his best friend was joking and playing a prank on him. But instead all he got was an angry determined stare "...Aaaaand you're not joking." Rob sighed out in exasperation.

"Why would I joke about this? Now hurry up she's already leaving and we don't know where she's going." I whisper yelled at my best friend and ran out of my room and the cave with the boy wonder right behind me.

Thank whatever higher power there was that he was already in his Robin suit cause we were going to need some serious stealth and that's what him and the Bats was known for.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope it wasn't too off topic or anything. Anyway, til next time!

Remember read and review! It helps keep the creative juices flowing if I have motivation. :)


End file.
